The Next Generation
by ms.marie
Summary: the xmen have disbanded after the defeat of apocalypse, but now they must be brought back together once again to defeat a greater evil, bringing their kids along with them.
1. prologue

Disclaimer: don't own anything, cept some characters and the plot 

The great superhero team known as the X-Men had split up many years ago. They went off on their own and many even started families of their own. Charles Xavier had stayed at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, in Westchester, New York, with his long-time friend, Hank McCoy, even though there were no students any longer. Professor Xavier, as he was known to many, was the greatest telepath on Earth. His school was for young children and teenagers with special gifts of their own. He helped them to learn how to control their abilities, and he trained them as a team to protect mankind and mutantkind alike. Even Mr. McCoy was a mutant, known as Beast, with blue fur, strength, and agility. Many people are afraid of him because of the way he looks, that is why he doesn't venture out of doors much. The mutants that made up the X-Men were Logan, a.k.a. Wolverine, with his adamantium claws and remarkable healing ability, Scott Summers, or Cyclops, with his optic blasts, Jean Grey with her telepathy and telekinesis, Ororo Munroe, a.k.a. Storm, who can control the weather, Kurt Wagner, Nightcrawler, who can teleport, yet also has blue fur, yellow eyes, and a tail, Kitty Pryde, Shadowcat, with her ability to phase through objects, Evan Daniels, Spyke, who can shoot spikes from his body, Jamie Madrox, Multiple, who can create clones of himself, Bobby Drake, or Iceman, who can create and manipulate ice, Jubilation Lee, or Jubilee, who can produce plasma blasts from her hands, Ray Crisp, Berzerker, who controls electricity, Sam Guthrie, Cannonball, with his superstrength or cannonball like abilities, Roberto DeCosta, Sunspot with his ability to absorb solar energy, Rahne Sinclair, Wolfsbane, who can turn into a wolf/dog, Amara Aquilla, Magma, who can create and manipulate fire/magma, Tabitha Smith, Boom-Boom, who can create cherry bombs, and Rogue, with her ability to absorb someone's life force, memories, and if they're a mutant, their powers, by touch. They made up a mighty team, with Cyclops as their leader.

And, as all great superheroes do, they had many enemies. One of these groups was known as the Brotherhood. Mystique, the shape shifter also known as Raven Darkholme, led this group of bandits. The group consisted of Lance Alvers, a.k.a., Avalanche, who can create earthquakes, Pietro Maximoff, Quicksilver, with his super speed, his twin Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch, with her hexing abilities, Fred Dukes, Blob, who has superstrength and near invulnerability that comes with his huge size, and Todd Tolensky, Toad, that is basically a human toad. Their group leader was Avalanche.

Another group of enemies were the Acolytes, led by Erik Lensher, or Magneto, who can control metal. This group was made up of Piotr Rasputin, Colossus, who can change his body into an organic metal, Sabertooth who has superstrength and healing abilities, St. John Allerdyce, Pyro, with the ability to manipulate fire, but not creat it, and Remy LeBeau, or Gambit, with his empathy and ability to kinetically charge objects.

After the defeat of the great and evil Apocalypse, the groups all disbanded opting to try and live a normal life among normal people. They all moved out around the country, started their own families and lives separate from the others. Some tried to keep in contact with their group, but over time they stopped talking.

Rogue went off and married the Cajun charmer, Remy, and they went to live in New Orleans with his family.

Logan and Ororo finally got married and went to live in his native country of Canada.

Scott and Jean also got married and moved to Hawaii, to be close to Scott's brother.

Kurt married his longtime girlfriend, Amanda, who isn't a mutant, and they went off to Germany.

Kitty and Lance got hitched in their hometown of Chicago.

Evan Daniels moved back home in Michigan and met a mutant supporter named Michelle, and they eventually got married.

Jamie went home to Maine and got married.

Bobby and Jubilee got married and lived in his hometown of Boston.

Ray and Amara became Mr. And Mrs. Crisp and moved back to her native country of Nova Roma.

Roberto went back to Brazil.

Rahne and Sam were hitched back in Tennessee, his home.

Tabitha and Pietro got married and now live in New York City.

Wanda married John and they live in Australia, where he's from.

Fred and Todd went off together to travel the world.

Piotr went back to live with his family in Russia.

Now Charles Xavier has to bring them all back together, once again, to stop an evil even greater than Apocalypse.


	2. The Wagners

Disclaimer: don't own anything, cept some characters and the plot 

Thanx for all the reviews! This is only my second fic, so they're really appreciated! Keep 'em comin!

Xavier sent messages along to all of the X-Men and the Brotherhood, and Acolytes, to come to the Institute as soon as possible. So, all around the world families were packing up and leaving for Westchester, New York.

Germany- Wagner household

"Kurt!"

"Yes Amanda?"

"There's a letter from the Professor," she said. Kurt teleported over to her with a BAMFF!

"Vhat does eet say?"

"He wants us to come back to Westchester, says it's urgent," she told her husband.

"Vell, let's pack up and tell ze kiddies!" Kurt replied.

"Kids! Come here!" yelled Amanda. One boy with blue hair and yellow eyes, like Kurt, teleported over to them. He looked to be seventeen.

"Mark! What have I told you about teleporting in the house!" his mother yelled, trying to air out the room because of the smell of brimstone from 'porting.

"That it smells and leaves smoke, so to never teleport in the house," Mark said sheepishly. "I'm sorry, mothzer, I'll never do it again." She nodded, and another boy, who looked exactly like his father, but instead of the demonic, yellow eyes, he had his mothers hazel ones. He was fourteen.

"You called, mothzer?"

"Yes. Mark, Matthew, we are going to be taking a trip, to Westchester, New York, to visit a friend of your father's, who needs our help," Amanda explained to her boys. "Now go pack, Kurt will teleport us all there." The two boys rushed up the stairs, to their rooms, to go pack. Mark remembered his promise to never teleport in the house, instead he ran up behind his little brother.

"I wonder why the Professor needs us," Amanda said, as her and Kurt followed the youngsters example, and went to go pack.


	3. The Alvers

Disclaimer: don't own anything, cept some characters and the plot 

Thanx for all the reviews! This is only my second fic, so they're really appreciated! Keep 'em comin!

Chicago- Alvers household 

"Lance, like, come here!" the bubbly brunette, known as Kitty, called to her husband.

"What?" he came over to her. She handed him a letter.

"It's, like, from the Professor. He, like, wants us to go back, like, to Westchester. He says it's like, totally urgent," she informed him, ever the valley girl. He nodded.

"Okay then. We should get going, let's gather the kids."

"Jack! Karen!" yelled Kitty. A girl that looked exactly like Kitty, at sixteen, phased through the door of her room.

"Yeah?"

"Karen, where's your brother?" Lance asked.

"Right here," said a fifteen-year-old boy, obviously Jack, dressed up as a rebel, looking pretty much like his father, with the dark hair and dark eyes. He took a drag from the cigarette in his hand, Kitty's eyes widened.

"Jack Evan Alvers! Are you smoking!" Kitty screamed.

"What does it look like, mother?" he said in a badass tone of voice. He took another drag of his cigarette.

"Don't speak to your mother like that," Lance reprimanded, giving his son a stern look.

"I'll speak to her whatever way I want," Jack shot back.

"That's it! Enough! Jack, you're grounded. This is a non-smoking household, and you will respect my rules. We are all going on a trip to Westchester for a while. Now I suggest you go pack your things," Kitty said. She didn't speak like a valley girl, so you could tell she was serious and really angry. The two kids just stood there, staring at their mother, who had never blown up like that before.

"Now! Before we leave without you!" she screamed. Lance went over and took Jack's cigarette and put it out. The two frightened teens scrambled to their rooms to pack.

"It's okay Kitty, calm down now," Lance put his arm around her and led her to their room. "Now let's pack."


	4. The Drakes

Disclaimer: don't own anything, cept some characters and the plot 

Thanx for all the reviews! This is only my second fic, so they're really appreciated! Keep 'em comin!

Boston-Drake household 

"That's the third time you've iced my showerhead Brittany!" The Drake's eldest child shouted to his sister. He came out of his room fully dressed with wet hair. He chased after a giggling blonde, blue-eyed sixteen year old. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, husband and wife sat at the table, eating their breakfast and reading the mail.

"Hey Jubes! We got a letter from the Professor!" cried Bobby, holding up an unopened letter addressed to the Drake family.

"What does it say?" said the Asian woman.

"I dunno, I haven't opened it yet, and, I don't know about you, but I can't read through envelopes," replied Bobby.

"Well, geez! Watcha waitin' for?" she snatched the envelope from him and opened it.

"I could've done that," Bobby grumbled. Jubilee's eyes widened as she read over the letter. "What is it?"

"He needs us to return to the Institute, says it's important," she answered.

"Well, I've been needing a vacation…" Bobby trailed off and there was a loud crash from the other room. "Kids!" The two teens rushed into the kitchen. The both said in unison,

"I didn't do it!"

"Do what?" Jubilee asked the misfits. They both looked over at each other, plastered smiles on their faces, and turned back to their mother and said, "Nothing!"

"Alex, why is your hair frozen?" Bobby questioned. Alex ran a hand through his frozen black locks, causing chunks of ice to fall to the floor. He glared at his sister,

"No reason." Their parents eyed them both warily, and then told them about the letter.

"So we're going on a vacation? Yes! I have to go pack!" Brittany joyfully bounced away, an equally happy Alex following after her.


	5. The Summers

Disclaimer: don't own anything, cept some characters and the plot 

Thanx for all the reviews! This is only my second fic, so they're really appreciated! Keep 'em comin!

Hawaii-Summers household 

In the weight room, in the basement of the Summers' beach house, lay a nineteen year old boy, a brunette with enticing blue eyes, bench-pressing. All of a sudden he stopped, sat up, and quirked his head as a feminine voice entered his head and spoke to him.

Nathan, honey, could you please get your sister and come join your father and I in the foyer please? He slowly got up from his seat.

Sure thing mom. He wiped the perspiration off his forehead and trudged up the stairs to go get his younger sister.

Scott was in his room when his wife contacted him. He wasn't startled at all by the fact that a voice was talking to him inside his head. He had been living with three telepaths for a pretty long time by now, so he better be used to it.

Scott, I have some important news, please come to the foyer so I can speak to you and the children.

Is it bad? Scott got up and started towards the foyer.

I don't know. Her voice sounded foreboding. He quickened his pace. Soon he found his wife sitting in the plush, leather chair, with her long red hair pulled up into a ponytail and a tired and worn look on her pretty face. She held a piece of paper in her hands, which looked to be a letter. He sat on the arm of the chair and held her close, as the waited for their two children to arrive.

Nathan could have used his telepathy to contact his sister, but he was just too tired. He stood in her doorway and observed her for a few minutes, while he tried to regulate his breathing. Rachel was seventeen. She was applying mascara to her green eyes, while using her telekinesis to brush her long red hair.

"Hey Rachel, mom wants us downstairs," he said, startling her. Because of this, she lost her concentration, getting her hairbrush tangled in her hair and messing up her mascara. She groaned.

"Now look what you made me do!" she cried, gesturing to her ruined hair and face.

"Sorry," he smirked. "But you didn't look much better before anyways." He ran out the door just in time to avoid getting hit by a wayward book.

I'll get you Nathan! She screamed in his head. The two teens entered the foyer and sat on the couch, on opposite ends.

"Well, now that you're all finally her, I have some news. A dear friends of ours, Charles Xavier, has written and requested our help, to return to New York.

"So, when are we leaving?" Nathan asked.

"As soon as possible," was Jean's answer.


	6. The Madroxs

Disclaimer: don't own anything, cept some characters and the plot 

Thanx for all the reviews! This is only my second fic, so they're really appreciated! Keep 'em comin! Sry, this chappy's kinda short…

Maine-Maddrox household

The Maddrox twins, Christopher and Nicholas, were in the bedroom they shared. Nick was sitting on his bed, reading a book, while Chris was doing push-ups on the floor space between their two beds. The two twins were sixteen, with their father's brown hair and brown eyes. The twins were very close.

Meanwhile, in the living room, their father, Jamie, was opening a letter. After pulling it out of its envelope, he quickly scanned the contents of the letter. A worried look was etched onto his face as he finished. He immediately knew what he had to do. He called out to his sons,

"Chris! Nick!"

"Yeah, dad?" they came stumbling out of their room from across the hall.

"We're going to have to take a trip to New York," he told them.


	7. The Guthries

Disclaimer: don't own anything, cept some characters and the plot 

Thanx for all the reviews! This is only my second fic, so they're really appreciated! Keep 'em comin! Sorry it took so long for me to update…hehe.. o, also, in my story, the institute is in Westchester, not bayville.

Tennessee- Guthrie household

The blonde, green-eyed girl making her way down the street heading for home was the only Guthrie offspring, Kimberly. She was fifteen and lived in a moderate sized house on the countryside, with her parents. As she rounded the corner towards her home, her nose perked up and she sniffed the air. It smelled like smoke. There must be a fire, she realized. And since she was nearing her house and the nearest neighbors were many miles away from them, the fire must be at her place! She started running home, praying that her parents were okay. She came up to her house. She spotted her parent standing aways away from the ash and bunt wood that were now the remains of their home. The fire had died out, but their house was destroyed. Sam Guthrie was holding his Scottish wife in his arms as they stared at what was left of their home. Their daughter ran over to them.

"Mama, papa, what happened?" she asked with a slight southern drawl. Her lip was quivering and her wide green eyes were welling up with tears as she looked to her parents for answers. Her dad wrapped her up in a big hug.

"It's gonna be okay baby-girl, don' worry," he whispered in her ear.

"But..who did this?" she asked. Her mother just pointed to the field. The burn marks that Kim had noticed earlier were actually letters, spelling out a message: 'Get out of here freaks!' Kim realized it must've been the town mutant haters, she knew herself that there were many of them, they all did, but they never thought that something like this would ever happen. Kim looked to her parents for a solution to their present problem.

"Wha' do we do now?"

"Well, we hadn't tole ye yet, but we were plannin' a trip to New York anyway," Rahne answered, trying to reassure her upset daughter. She just gave her mother a puzzled look, as if to ask why.

"Well, ya see.." her father began," a…erm, friend of ours has asked fer our help. He lives up in Westchester."

"Well then. Let's get this show on the road," Rahne clapped her hands together as they made plans. Departing with nothing but each other and the clothes on their backs, they were on their way back to New York.


	8. The Greers

Disclaimer: don't own anything, cept some characters and the plot 

Thanx for all the reviews! This is only my second fic, so they're really appreciated! Keep 'em comin! Sorry it took so long for me to update…hehe.. o, also, in my story, the institute is in Westchester, not bayville.

Canada-Greer household

The fifteen year old raven-haired beauty upstairs was the only child of Logan and Ororo Greer, Sky. She was currently trying to pick out a knock-out outfit for her first date with this cool boy she met at this new club. Of course, considering that she's only fifteen, she had to tell her parents that she met him in her home-ec class at school. She pulled a button up sky-blue shirt out of her walk-in closet and a denim mini-skirt. The blue would bring out the color of her icy blue eyes. She put on a white lacy cami then pulled on the blue blouse, leaving the top few buttons undone to reveal the lace. She pulled on her skirt and her combat boots. She added the finishing touches to her make-up and hair, curling it slightly so it flowed down her back in waves. She ran dow the stairs as the doorbell ran. It must be Ryan, she thought. She flung open the door to reveal a boy, roughly the age of seventeen, withspiked hair and punky clothes.

"Hey Ryan, com on in," Sky said, politely. Ryan cam in and sat on the couch. "Just hold on a sec, I need to get my coat. OH, sorry, forgot. This is my mom. Mom, Ryan, Ryan, Mom. Here's my dad. Dad, Ryan, Ryan, Dad. Be right back!" She stopped by her dad and whispered, "Be nice." And ran up the stairs. Logan observed the new boy as he watched his daughters as as she ran back up the stairs. He rubbed his hands together, popping out the infamous adamantium claws. Ororo gave him a warning look, but then silently slipped out of the room.

Sky grabbed her worn leather jacket from her closet and bounded down the stairs. She saw Ryan and her dad sitting on the couch, her mother nowhere in site. Uh-Oh, this couldn't be good. Ryan stood when he saw her, his face pal and panicky. She shot her dad a look.

"What did you say to him?" she demanded. Her dad just shrugged and gave her a smirk. Sky huffed and stalked out the door. She paused.

"Ryan, ya coming?" He quickly followed her and she slammed the door shut. Sky was upset, her parents had already told her that they had to go to New York the next day to help a friend, so tonight was her last night. And it better be good, she eyed Ryan.

"Have a nice time dear!" Ororo shouted.


	9. The Maximoffs

Disclaimer: don't own anything, cept some characters and the plot

Thanx for all the reviews! This is only my second fic, so they're really appreciated! Keep 'em comin! Sorry it took so long for me to update…hehe.. o, also, in my story, the institute is in Westchester, not Bayville. And if anyone has problems with my story, just don't read it! It's as simple as that.

New York City- Maximoff Household

The big, white house on the corner of the street was well known for its loud parties and screaming teenagers. Its inhabitants were known to be self-absorbed party animals, without a care in the world, except for how they looked. The four teenagers always made a ruckus, their two parents just couldn't seem to keep their kids in line, or maybe they just didn't care. No one really knows for sure. Thes people were the type of neighbors that just about the whole neighborhood hated and complained about, yet they didn't seem to care. The Maximoff household was not a well liked bunch. But now they had received a letter and were on their way to Westchester.

(Inside)

Samantha Maximoff, otherwise known as Sam, was upstairs in the bathroom that all four of the Maximoff teenagers share. The other one their parents took for themselves, forbidding the kids to go in there. _Wonder what they do in there? _Sam smiled. She brushed her chin-length layered platinum hair. Her and her brother Ryan got her father's platinum locks, while her older brother Max and younger sister Caroline got their mother's honey-blonde ones, but they all had blue eyes. Ryan zipped into the bathroom, using his super-speed, stealing her hair-gel right out of her hands.

"Hey! That's mine!" She cried. He slicked back his hair and zipped off. His older brother, Max, was sitting on the couch, flipping through the television channels.

"Guys, we're going to Westchester!" Their vivacious mother, Tabitha, called.

"So, bro, how many chicks you got lined up tonight?"

"Well, there's Sheryl, Melissa…erm, I think her names Jeannie…and Carol…so that makes…four," Ryan concluded, pocketing his sister's hair gel, for touch ups later. "They just can't keep up with the speedster," and with that Ryan zipped out the door to pick up his first date…erm…Sheryl. Just then, a blonde sixteen-year-old girl popped out of a room to Max's right. She plopped down on the couch next to him, and stole the remote, flipping the channel from _Baywatch_ to her favorite soap opera. Her brother groaned and tried to get the remote back, or convince her to at least change the channel.

"But Carly! You don't even know Spanish!" She just shrugged and continued watching her Spanish soap opera. A shout came from the upstairs bathroom.

"Carly, did you use my toothbrush?!" Sam asked, staring in disgust at her now distasteful toothbrush. Downstairs Carly smirked and called back,

"Oh, that was yours?" The door opened and one startled Ryan stumbled back in, as realization hit all four of them.

"Westchester!?" Cried four startled voices, in unison.

AN: I know, another short chappy. But these are just to introduce the characters, once their done I'll get to the good stuff!


	10. The Crisps

Disclaimer: don't own anything, cept some characters and the plot

Thanx for all the reviews! This is only my second fic, so they're really appreciated! Keep 'em comin! Sorry it took so long for me to update…hehe.. o, also, in my story, the institute is in Westchester, New York, not Bayville. And if anyone has problems with my story, just don't read it! It's as simple as that.

Nova Roma- Crisp Household

The Crisps lived in a decent, two story house. It was big, but not too big. Being from the royal family meant that Amara had plenty of money, and they could have lived in a gigantic mansion, but since it was just Ray, her, and their son, they decided that this house was all they needed.

Amara's father had offered to let the two of them stay in the palace after they were married, since it was large enough for many families to live in. But Ray felt inferior to the people of the palace; he was a boy from the streets, not accustomed to all of these riches. He wanted to buy a house of his own, for his own little family.

They had one son, named Jimmy. After him, they had tried for another; Amara had really wanted a little girl whom she could spoil. But she miscarried, and then the doctors told her she could not have any more children, the miscarriage had caused some permanent damage. They knew that there were other routes available to them, but Amara was so depressed that they didn't even speak of it. Eventually, they decided that their little family was enough for them.

Currently, loud heavy metal was coming from the teenage boys bedroom upstairs. Jimmy was seventeen now, his birthday just last week. He was running a comb through his short brown hair as he prepared for his date. He was wearing blue jeans and a light blue button-up shirt that brought out his electrifying blue eyes. He put some hair gel on his fingertips and ran his hands through his hair, spiking it slightly. He spritzed some cologne on, and rushed down the stairs to say good-bye to his parents. Ray was sitting on the couch, remote in hand, trying in vain to find something good to watch. His mother was at the table, going through some papers. She picked up what looked like a personal letter, her eyes quickly scanning over it.

"Bye, I'll be back in a few hours or so," Jimmy stated, grabbing his leather jacket and making his way to the front door.

"Make it twelve," his dad said, eyes straying form the television to glance at his son. It was seven, and Jimmy was going to see a movie with his girlfriend. Jimmy shrugged, twelve was fine with him.

"Fine, try to have fun without me," he smirked as he headed out the door.

"Have a good time, sweetie!" His mother called.

Jimmy and his girlfriend were walking outside the theater, hand in hand. Jimmy and Marissa had been going out for four months now, which was one of Jimmy's longest relationships yet. He tended to fly through girls; he was the love 'em and leave 'em type. But he was hoping things would be different with Marissa. She was pretty, smart, with a great personality to boot. She was a little shy around him at first, but he quickly broke her out of that.

Currently, they were walking together in silence. But it was a comfortable one, not an awkward one. They had almost reached her car, when Jimmy saw two guys leering at his girlfriend. He turned to them.

"Do you have a problem?" The guy and his friend approached Jimmy and Marissa. They looked menacing, but Jimmy was hot-headed and felt like he cold take care of himself against them, if need be.

"Well, we were just wondering what a pretty thing like that," he motioned to Marissa, "would be doing with a guy like you." His eyes roamed over Marissa, lingering in certain places. Jimmy tensed, fists forming against his sides. What did _that_ mean? A guy like him. And why the hell was he staring at **_his_ **girlfriend like that? Jimmy started getting angrier as the second guy reached out to brush a hand against Marissa's arm. She cringed and backed away, moving farther behind Jimmy. Jimmy turned towards the guy, eyes flashing. Sparks of electricity were jumping around his hands dangerously. The man's eyes widened as he took notice.

"You're one of those stinkin' muties!" The guys started backing away from him. Marissa gasped behind him. He had never told her that he was a mutant, he planned to eventually, but he wasn't sure how she'd react. He stepped threateningly towards the two guys; electricity crackling and shooting off in sparks. They weren't hit by any, but they took the hint and took off.

Jimmy turned to face Marissa. Her expression conveyed shock and disappointment. There was also fear. He looked down at his hands and noticed that the electricity was still jumping from finger to finger. He sighed and it stopped. He took a step towards Marissa. She stumbled backwards, fumbling through her purse. She pulled out her keys.

"I-I'm sorry," she rushed to her car and drove off into the night.

Jimmy sighed and shoved his hands into his coat pockets, starting the long trek home.

When he arrived home he slammed the door angrily, making his presence known throughout the house. Surprisingly enough, he actually found his parents still awake, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Oh good, you're home. We need to talk," his dad began. They looked up at Jimmy and saw his face.

"Bad date?" His mother asked, concern written upon her face.

"You could say that."

"Well, how would you feel about taking a little trip to New York?" asked Ray. Jimmy ran a hand over his face.

"Just great," he muttered.


	11. The Daniels

Disclaimer: don't own anything, cept some characters and the plot

Thanx for all the reviews! This is only my second fic, so they're really appreciated! Keep 'em comin! Sorry it took so long for me to update…hehe.. o, also, in my story, the institute is in Westchester, New York, not Bayville. And if anyone has problems with my story, just don't read it! It's as simple as that.

Michigan- Daniels Household

Kristen Daniels awoke to the loud blaring of her alarm clock, which was blasting out one of the latest pop tunes. She groaned and turned to look at the digital red numbers. 9:30. She sighed and rolled over onto her back. She didn't normally get up this early on a Saturday; she was not a morning person. But today she had gymnastics practice at ten.

She strolled down the hall to the kitchen of the Daniels' quaint home. Her mother was up, making breakfast for Evan and Kristen. Kristen was half black and half white, which sort of made her look like she had a permanent tan, since her mother's genes were predominant in her. Her skin tone matched nicely with her light blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

Her mother set a plate full of pancakes down in front of her, and Kristen started to scarf them down, realizing she only had half an hour to get ready.

"Whoa, kid, you might want to slow down there," her dad said, reaching for the carton of milk. Her mother sat down in the seat next to her.

"Honey, some things have come up, and we might have to go to New York for awhile," her mother said, nervously wringing her hands together. Kristen set her fork down and finished chewing her last bite of pancake as she thought this over. Kristen liked her life here; she had friends, and gymnastics. She wanted to enjoy her time off from school.

"For how long?"

"Well, we're not exactly sure…" Evan trailed off. "We were thinking about catching the next flight out, my old professor needs my help." Kristen had heard all about her father's old school and Professor Xavier. She knew that if he summoned her dad that it must be for something important.

"Can we at least stay for one more day? My friends and I had plans for today, could I at least spend the day with them?" Kristen pleaded, shooting her dad the puppy dog eyes. They always worked, he just couldn't resist. It was something Kristen had learned from her mother.

"Fine, but first flight tomorrow morning we're outta here. So you better pack your bags tonight," Evan relented.

"Okay, thank you daddy," she kissed him on the cheek and bounced up the stairs to get ready for practice.

Kristen entered the gymnasium. Her best friend glanced her way and ran over to her as Kristen set her pink Addidas bag down.

"Hey Kris, you're late!" The girl mock-glared at Kristen, hands on her hips.

"Well, you know me," they both laughed. Jen had been Kristen's best friend since grade school. Jen had first introduced her to gymnastics, and as good as Kristen was, she was never going to beat Jen. They were the best on their team, Jen even qualified to go down to state. Kristen was disheartened by the fact that she was going to have to tell her best friend she was leaving, for who knows how long.

They walked over to the uneven bars as Kristen told her about the trip. Jen was disappointed that she wasn't going to get to spend the rest of their vacation with her best bud, but she tried to cheer her best friend up, nevertheless.

'Hey, don't worry about it. It probably won't be as bad as you think. And hey, maybe you'll meet some cute New York boys," Jen waggled her eyebrows at Kristen, who let out a chuckle.

Jen also knew that Kristen was a mutant. She was with Kristen the day that it first happened. Kristen was a mutant with the ability to become invisible. Jen thought it was the coolest thing ever. But Jen kept her secret, since the town they lived in didn't exactly welcome mutants with open arms.

After practice, Kristen went with Jen and some of her other friends to the mall. After a fun-filled day of shopping 'til they dropped, the girls parted ways and went to their separate homes. A block away from her house Kristen noticed a crowd of people and an ambulance and police car surrounding the sidewalk. She pulled over and got out to see what the disturbance was.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion for Kristen. One moment she was standing next to her car, and the next she was rushing over to her father, who was kneeling on the sidewalk, cradling her mother, who was bleeding from what seemed to be a gunshot wound in her chest. Kristen started crying as she noticed silent tears streaming down her father's face as he rocked her mother.

"Mommy!" She cried, reaching out for her mother as the paramedics were taking her away. But instead of just placing her on a stretching and rushing her to the hospital, her mother was zipped up in a big, black bag. Kristen gasped, a hand stifling her sobs. She started running over to her mother, when her father's arms wrapped around her and pulled her to him. "Mommy, no!" Kristen started screaming, becoming hysterical as her father tried to hold her back.

"Shhh, it's okay honey. There's nothing we can do. Mommy's…" he choked, "mommy's gone now." He softly stroked his daughter's hair as her sobs started to die down.

It would be on the news later that night. A woman shot dead, dead on the sidewalk. A mugging, they would say. Kristen and her father packed in silence, boarding the next plane out to New York. Kristen tried to sleep on the plane, but sleep would not come. Instead she was left alone with her thoughts. If only she had agreed to leave at once…instead of staying a day longer…her mother might still be with them.


End file.
